The Tissue Procurement Core Facility for t his Program Project will provide services to each investigator. This will enhance each project, increase the efficient use of time and funds, and ensure coordination between projects. The Core will obtain human tumor tissue and maintain a bank of frozen malignant tumors, adjacent non-malignant skin, non-sun exposed skin and peripheral blood lymphocytes. It will also maintain laboratory specimen coding to maintain patient confidentiality and prevent experimental bias. Tumor cell line will also be maintained in the Core and distributed amongst investigators as required. All specimens will be histologically verified. Central processing of tumors for mRNA, DNA, and protein will be provided for all projects through the Core facility allowing: 1) a safe, central repository of essential materials for the research project s with accurate coded record keeping capabilities. 2) efficient utilization of scarce materials by multiple investigators. 3) standardization of collection, storage, and processing procedures, ensuring uniformity of materials obtained by different investigators. 4) An efficient tracking, delivery, and processing system that adjusts and meets the tissue requirements for the program project.